Pups Save Everest
by KNDfreak
Summary: Fantasy-verse. This is the story of how EVERYONE has a soulmate, with an exception of Everest, which makes her feel lonely and unloved. Desperate, the Husky searches vainly for her missing mate, but what if her mate doesn't want to be found? What if her mate is in hiding because of fear? Will Everest find her mate? Or die trying? Might include OCs, buttheycan'tbewithcannonpairs.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I was saving this story when I finished Into The Night, because it's actually the third in the series of the Fantasy Challenge that I'm doing. But I also wanted to do a early Valentine Day's fanfic too, and I couldn't stop thinking about this. So I decided to start early anyway :D God, I know you people most likely hate me cause it feels like I'm just spamming the hell out of PAW Patrol xD But I'm not, I promise :P I just...wanted to do this for a really long time cause I like the idea of soulmates and how everyone has one somewhere or another xD

I'm rambling, please ignore me :D

* * *

It was a bright, warm day in Adventure Bay. For Everest, it seemed like any other day, except not. This is mostly because it's been a full week since Everest was rescued by the PAW Patrol and lived on Jake's Mountain, and she couldn't be happier even if she tried - but despite that, that is not the reason Everest was feeling giddy this morning.

Yawning, the Husky got up from her snowplow, and began walking towards the door of Jake's Cabin, with a red string hanging above her head. To some people, it seemed odd, but Everest knew it, and it's actually the reason why the Husky was so excited. Today was the day Everest going to find her mate - her soulmate. Someone who was willing to share life with her, someone who wanted to settle down with her, and love her until the day they die, or, at least, she gets rejected.

Everest shivered.

The consequences of being rejected by one's soulmate was way, way too high. Everest never knew what it felt like, seeing how she doesn't have a soulmate yet, but she heard stories - rumors about how was suppose to act when their soulmate is gone or they have rejected them.

She hoped her soulmate wouldn't put her through that.

Going through the door, Everest couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Jake was already up, having breakfast, while his girlfriend of two months, Carla, was cleaning up after she was done cooking. Above their head, both of their strings had tied together and formed a bow, and the red string seemed to be glowing pink, which was slowly turning into a dark red the longer the strings were tied together.

"Good morning everyone!" Everest said, going to her bowl. Jake smiled, as did Carla.

"Yo, Everest! Had a nice nap?" Jake asked. Everest nodded her head.

"I did! I dreamt of my soulmate again. I really hope I get to meet her in real life." She said. Everest had already known the gender of her soulmate since this wasn't the first time her mate came to her dream - a vision, Carla suggested - and as the tale goes, the stronger the dream, the higher chances you have of meeting your mate.

"I'm sure you will, Everest. Are you planning on searching today?" Carla questioned, curious. Everest nodded.

"Yep! I know I've only been in town for a week, and I have so much to understand, but...I would like to find my mate first, if that's okay." She said. Jake and Carla nodded in understanding.

"It's fine by me. Good luck finding your mate." Jake said. Everest smiled at him before she began to eat, her mind lost in thought. _I know you're out there, I will find you._ She thought, determined.

* * *

A/n: Yeah...if you don't already know, this is the Red String of Fate myth that I honestly love to hear so much about :D Not because I believe it or whatever, but because it's just so romantic, kind of xD So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Triple update today! After I update this, I'll probably update AWTNW and Into The Night later :D I'm basically on fire right now, excuse me xD

* * *

Everest made her way around town, waving 'hello' to those who had spotted her and wanted to be polite. All around her, there was a bunch of strings hanging around people's head, some tied, others not, and some of them didn't even show. Everest had questioned such folk as to why their strings didn't appear above their heads, and the women had been kind enough to answer.

It's because some soulmates doesn't want their privacy shown out to the public, she had said. For some people, having a red string above their heads sounded a bit more humiliating than comfort, so they decide to hide their strings away from the public. She had said it took years to master, and hiding away the string comes with a heavy price - their other half wouldn't be able to find them if they continue to hide, and the affects of that will wear down both sides should it continue for years. When Everest asked her why did she hide her string, knowing the consequences, the woman simply shrugged her shoulders and said that her other half will come to her if she was ever in trouble. Just because he couldn't see it didn't he couldn't feel it.

Still, Everest was a bit wary of the idea of hiding her string, so she never did - but then she started to worry.

What if her mate decides to hide her string? Was she afraid of Everest? Did she not want a mate? What if she's disgusted that her soulmate was a female? Does she even know she was a female?

All these questions appeared in the Husky's mind, worry eating her alive, before she shook her head, a determined look coming across her face.

No, she will not worry herself like this. She wouldn't doubt her mate like this. Even if she was in hiding, she couldn't hide forever, could she? All Everest's mate have to do is slip up once and Everest would know she's around, somewhere. Then, they'll discuss why she was hiding like adults and Everest hoped she could soothe whatever it was that frighten her mate into hiding.

Shaking her head, Everest continued to walk around, smiling when she noticed Mr. Porter talking to a women around his age, his string slowly levitating towards her own. The Husky's tail began to wag even faster as the two converse, the women chuckling when Mr. Porter told a joke or two. Suddenly, laughter filled Everest ears and she turned her head to see Alex and his playmate, Emily, playing in Alex's treehouse, having a grand ol' time.

Though, it was hard to tell, Everest took note that a small little string was forming above Alex's head, as well as Emily's, and the two seemed to gravitate towards the center where the two children were playing.

"Even Alex has a mate. Wow." Everest muttered, smiling. Despite that the smile and happiness she felt towards Alex, a part of her was started to feel envious. How is it that a child was able to find his mate before she did? When Everest was a bit older than him in human years? Why was it so easy for everyone but her to find their mate, yet Everest's was never around?

Again, the Husky shook her head.

"Silly! There's no need to be so worked up about this! You just have to look around and get a feel of the pups around here. If they're not here, then at least you know you still have a mate somewhere." She said, sighing. Moving on, Everest continued walking until her feet took her to the beach, where she saw Wally and Walinda in the ocean, with their pup, playing. She saw their strings and smiled when it was tied together in a bow. "Good morning Wally! Walinda!"

Looking up, the walrus family barked and waved, just as Cap'n Turbot turned around and waved as well. Surprisingly, there wasn't a string above his head, and Everest wondered if it's because Turbot never seemed interested in dating or if it's because he was hiding. Either way, Everest wished him good luck with his adventure and moved to the next place she wanted to check - the lookout tower.

Walking up the hill, Everest could hear the pups playing, Marshall's voice being the loudest.

"I got it, I got it!" She heard him say, and saw him running towards her, eyes locked on the ball that had been tossed.

"Marshall, look out!" Chase said. Marshall immediately looked in front of him and his eyes went wide, knowing he was about to crash into Everest. Everest braced herself as the two collide, tumbling onto the black face of the driveway, just as the ball Marshall had been chasing fell and rolled away. They laughed.

"Whoops, sorry Everest!" Marshall said, getting off of her. Everest just laughed.

"It's okay Marshall. Looks like you guys were having fun, though!" She said as the rest of the group came.

"We were! We were playing volleyball, do you want to play with us Everest?" Rubble asked. Everest shook her head.

"No thanks, I have something important I'm trying to do." She said. The pups cocked their head in confusion.

"Important?"

"Yeah, see this string? I'm looking for my soulmate. I haven't found much luck yet, but I know she's around somewhere." Everest said, smiling. The others blinked.

"She?"

"Yep. I have been having dreams about her, so I know my soulmate is a female. She has to be close, otherwise, why would I dream about someone so vividly?" She said. The others just smiled.

"Well, that does sound important." Chase said.

"And it sounds like you're very close!" Rubble said. Everest just smiled.

"Well, what about you guys? I notice few ties. Come on, you can tell me." She teased, smirking as the most of the boys blushed.

"Marshall and I are soulmates," Chase said, nuzzling the Dally, who blushed. "We actually just found out yesterday. I could _feel_ his anxiety rolling off of him in waves, and when I went to check it out, our strings instantly latched onto each other."

"Aww," Everest cooed. "That's so cute!"

"Wocky and I are soulmates too," Zuma said. "Ouws was a long pwocess though. Wocky hid his stwing because he had been afwaid of what I would think being soulmates to anothew male."

"Do you think mine is the same?" Everest asked, concern. "I really don't want my mate to hide her string. It'll make it so much more harder to find her."

"Don't worry, Everest. If she knew who you were, she'll probably regret hiding it! You're awesome!" Rocky said. Everest smiled at the mix-breed before looking over at Rubble.

"And what about you, Rubble? Found someone too?"

"Her name is Diamond," Rubble said, excitement shining in his eyes as he jumped up and down in his place, causing the others to chuckle. "She's a Rottweiler pup, living with Katie because Ryder doesn't have room for her, but she's really great and quiet and a little shy. She's a toughie, too. Just like me."

"Sounds like the perfect match," Everest teased, making the Bulldog blush. That's when Everest noticed something was off. "Hey, where's Skye?"

The others shrugged.

"She was just hewe a minute ago," Zuma said in confusion, looking around. "Wight befowe you'd showed up, actually."

Everest frowned.

"Did she go somewhere? Did she say anything?" She asked, but the boys shook their heads, and the frown deepened.

Where did Skye run off too?


End file.
